


Сильнее всего

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Нил не умирает, когда Эмма разделяет его с Румпелем.





	Сильнее всего

Румпельштильцхен бежал по лесу - стремительно, быстро, будто убегая прочь от внезапного ужаса, преследовавшего его. Спеша навстречу другому.  
\- Сбежал-таки, - усмехнулась Зелина, вырастая у него на пути. Поднимая кинжал, заставляя подчиниться.  
Сейчас перед ней было лицо Нила - но она знала, что это ненадолго. Скоро истинный хозяин этого тела победит, прорвется на зов кинжала. И послушно пойдет за ней.  
Но этого почему-то не произошло. Нил выхватил кинжал из ее руки, и Румпельштильцхен возник позади него. Как такое было возможно? Ведь сын должен был умереть, разделившись с ним...  
Зелина сбежала, проклиная судьбу и собственную недальновидность. Нил, засмеявшись, протянул кинжал отцу.  
\- Я же говорил, - усмехнулся он, довольный, что все получилось. - Она думала, что это ты. Что может тебе приказывать.  
\- Но это было опасно, - все же возразил Румпельштильцхен, обнимая его.  
\- Я должен был рискнуть, - прошептал Нил, уткнувшись ему в волосы. - Я жив только благодаря тебе.

Отец пожертвовал свободой ради него. И вот теперь...  
Теперь он держал его за горло, вдавливая в стену. Смотрел бешеными, безумными глазами. Скалился по-звериному жутко.  
В глубине души Нил всегда этого боялся. Увидеть перед собой настоящее чудовище. В которое неизбежно превратился бы отец. Он гнал от себя эти мысли - человек, готовый отдать за него всего себя, все, что имел, не мог так поступить. Но это было реальностью...  
Непримиримые части единого целого все же смогли сойтись на том, чтобы закрыть глаза на зло и видеть только добро. Но теперь зло предстало пред взором - во плоти, существующее, видимое слишком явственно, чтобы и дальше его игнорировать.  
\- Папа... - выдавил Нил, хрипя и цепляясь за его напряженную руку.  
Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся. Ужас отразился в его глазах. Непонимание, боль и ярчайшая ненависть к себе. Закрыв лицо руками, он бесшумно заплакал, не в силах пережить то, что натворил.  
\- Папа... - позвал Нил, осторожно касаясь его плеча. Боясь, что отец снова отпрянет или того хуже - сбежит. - Где твой кинжал?  
Темный вздрогнул, пораженный страшной догадкой.  
\- Уходи, Бэй... - шепнул он едва слышно. Глядя на сына виновато и умоляюще. - Как можно дальше от меня... Рядом со мной... Опасно...  
Опасно... Снова это чертово «опасно»...  
\- Я сделал это один раз, смогу и второй, - уверенно пообещал Нил, притягивая к себе отца и заключая в объятия.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы проклятый кинжал никогда больше не вставал между ними. В конце концов... Были же вещи сильнее воли кинжала? Сильнее темной магии? Сильнее всего на свете? Было же то, что вопреки всему заставляло отца поступать по воле сердца?..  
Повинуясь чужой воле, Румпельштильцхен вонзил когти в грудь сына. Нил захрипел от боли. Он смотрел на лицо, на застывшее на нем выражение муки - так близко, но так недосягаемо. Видел его слезы, чувствовал его дрожь. И руку, сжимающую сердце. Застывшую в попытке бороться.  
Игнорируя боль, Нил подался вперед, хватаясь за его шею. Припадая к распахнутым в ошеломлении губам.  
Это был поцелуй, полный печали и горечи. Отчаяния и надежды. Ужаса, предвкушения чего-то страшного - и между тем нежной грусти.  
Чудовище не нуждалось в исцелении от проклятия. Чудовище нуждалось в спасении от зла.  
Зло было не внутри. Зло было не тем, что заставляло любой ценой защищать то, что дорого. Зло было тем, что это отнимало.  
Разве зло в душе - зло проклятия - заставило отца бросить кинжал, чтобы спасти сына? Разве зло заставляло тщательно его оберегать?  
Зло - настоящее зло - диктовало ему сейчас свою волю. Рука зла держала сейчас его сердце - и потому Нил наконец понял, где же все-таки настоящее зло.  
Он боялся, что когда разорвется поцелуй, его чары перестанут действовать, и все целовал и целовал - жадно, нежно, неистово. Но отпрянул, когда Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся от него, отпустив сердце, позволив дышать.  
У него получилось...  
Отец исчез на мгновение - и вернулся уже с кинжалом. Нил ждал, что на кинжале исчезнет его имя, но вместо этого начало медленно проявляться второе.  
Проклятие вовсе не было проклятием, если любовь поделила его на двоих...

Нил уже подходил к замку, когда ему повстречались попутчики. Кажется, они направлялись к Румпельштильцхену за сделкой - большее из их разговоров сложно было понять. О деле они говорили мало. Зато в красках расписывали все ужасные слухи, ходившие о Темном - о страшном чудовище.  
Нил не вмешивался в разговор, отвечая лишь кислым взглядом, когда от него требовали что-нибудь сказать.  
\- Вы идете его о чем-то просить, но при этом его откровенно ненавидите, - не выдержал он наконец.  
На него уставились несколько пар недоуменных глаз. Нил закатил глаза и ускорил шаг, надеясь отвязаться от назойливых попутчиков. Тем более, что отец, поджидающий у ворот, был уже заметен издалека.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Нил заключил его в объятия под изумленные вздохи нахальных посетителей.  
\- Ты знаешь, папа, - усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь к незваным гостям. - А эти люди говорили про тебя гадости.  
Румпельштильцхен изобразил картинное возмущение, напугав их до дрожи.  
\- Они плохие, - продолжал поддразнивать Нил. - А что мы делаем с плохими?  
Придирчиво оглядев гостей, он ткнул в одного из них пальцем.  
\- Вот этого мы, пожалуй, съедим на завтрак. А вон из того получится отличный обед.  
Посетители застыли от ужаса, тут же бросившись уносить ноги, едва Румпельштильцхену стоило зашипеть и оскалиться, потянув к ним когтистые лапы.  
Нил хохотал, привалившись к дереву. Такие спектакли он устраивал регулярно. Убедившись, что напугал гостей достаточно сильно, и те больше не вернутся, Румпельштильцхен подошел к сыну и по-хозяйски заключил его в объятия. «Мое» - так и говорил весь его вид.  
\- Все-таки удачно, что мы вернулись в Зачарованный Лес, - заметил Нил, отсмеявшись. Прижимаясь к его груди. - В Сторибруке было бы не так весело.  
Румпельштильцхен поднял ладонь и продемонстрировал когти, один вид которых внушал людям ужас.  
\- Этого в Сторибруке не было бы.  
\- Именно поэтому хорошо, что мы здесь, - усмехнулся сын, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Я здесь сам на себя не похож.  
\- Ты - это всегда ты. Мой папа.  
Румпельштильцхен с нежностью поцеловал его в лоб. Голова сына лежала у него на плече - так доверчиво и спокойно. Словно он совсем не был чудовищем...  
Бэйлфаер не считал его отцом с тех пор, как он стал Темным. Тем ценнее были теперь эти слова.  
\- Когда я держал твое сердце... - тихо начал Румпельштильцхен, но сын перебил его с усмешкой:  
\- Это были очень необычные ощущения. Целовать тебя, когда ты сжимаешь мое сердце. Когда я на волоске от гибели. И ты... Я знаю, ты бы не смог жить с этим. Если бы ничего не смог исправить.  
На миг во взгляде Румпельштильцхена вновь проскользнула горечь.  
\- Я всю жизнь пытался все исправить...  
Нил погладил его по щеке, чувствуя под пальцами шершавую чешуйчатую кожу. И, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал - долго, болезненно-нежно.  
\- Что ж... У тебя получилось.


End file.
